KasukaXMasaomi 100 theme challenge
by TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed
Summary: My shot at the 100 theme challenge for the KasukaXMasaomi shipping.
1. 1 through 10

**A/N: My shot at the 100 theme challenge, this chapter only has ten. I may or may not add more, or do less, in diffrent chapters.**

**1. Introduction**

The blond frowns at the hand extend out to him, he hates introductions, no matter what you do they end up getting awkward.

The hand owner pulls his hand back, when it becomes obvious nothing will happen. "Sorry I'm-"

"Hanejima Yuhei." The teen cuts him off. "Yeah, I know, as do all those crazy girls that were chasing you." A quick smirk flicks across his lips at the memory of the mob that just ran by. "Well it was nice to meet you, I've got to go." He spins on his heels, preparing to leave.

"Wait." A chill runs down the blonde's back at the command, most people would have called out, but his voice stay neutral.

"What?" the smaller male tries to keep his voice neutral as well, but even he can hear the tremor.

"What's your name?"

"Masaomi Kida."

"I'm Kasuka Heiwajima." Again a pale hand is extended to him, but this time he takes it. "I'm sorry to delay you; I'll be on my way." The brunette nods at the teen, and walks past the momentarily shock blond.

Masaomi stayed rooted in spot for a few minutes, and then a small smile flutters across his lips. Maybe he doesn't hate introductions so much after all.

**2. Love**

Kasuka didn't want to wake up, he felt warm and cozy tucked in his bed. Blinking his wearily eyes open anyways he's momentarily shocked to see blonde hair poking out of his covers. His sleep foggy mind couldn't summon up the memory of the night before.

And he hopes to any religious deity that he didn't bang some random fan.

Lifting up the covers he's met with the soft angelic face of the blond teen, fully clothed.

_Thankfully_.

Even the great Yuhei Hanejima couldn't stand against statutory rape charges.

His eyes again roam up the blond body, as the memories come back slowly but surely of just talking before the blond passed out on the couch, and him carrying the other back to his bed.

And for a split second he wonders if this is love.

**3. Light**

Kasuka became an actor because he wanted to feel human, to show the emotions he never can. But looking down at the blond in his arms, he knows acting isn't the only way.

**4. Dark**

His breathing increases as his legs pump impossibly faster, his soaking, trembling, body is about to reach its limit.

He makes it to the alley in time to dive behind a dumpster to hide, they pass him. A surprised laugh breaks through his throat as he throws his head back to rest against the wall. His laughter is short-lived, as all good things in his life, soon changing into a strangled sob. No matter what he does he will always be the darkness that blotches Kasuka's life.

**5. Seeking Solace**

He has never been a religious person, but right now in the rain the big old church seems to be calling to him

The inside, to his surprise, is really nice and pristine, no one is in there. Swallowing the lump that again threatens to rise he sits in one of the front rows. 'What am I doing here?' he briefly wonders, but soon throws that thought away at the memory of his lover broken and battered body.

He kneels, clasping his hands together, praying.

To _whoever_ will listen.

That his love will be okay, to let him bear all the pain, because no matter what anyone says, it was **IS** his fault.

**6. Break Away**

"So you've done some bad things." The brunette states looking over at the small blond, who won't even let look at him.

"Yeah, really bad things." He admits finding the seams in the couch more interesting than the other's face.

"What kind of bad things?" the brunette moves to rest his head on his hand, making the other flinch. 'Did he really think I would hit him?'

"Really, really bad things." The blond squirms as Kasuka's eyes won't let him run away, to the sanctuary of the bathroom.

"Do you want to talk about it?" of course he doesn't push, and sometimes the, now trembling, blond wants him to push. To pry and yank the answers out of him, because he doesn't want to say everything on his own. "I'm sure-" he didn't even realize the other one was still talking, but if he was going to confess than he had to do it soon. "No matter what I'll-"

"I use to be in a gang." He blurts.

Silence.

"Well," another round of silence. "You do live in Ikebukuro, so I can't say it's a complete surprise"

"That's not all." The blond takes in a deep breath trying to calm down enough to finish this without breaking down completely. "I was their leader . . . and creator."

"That's behind you now; you broke away from that path a long time ago." The brunette replies opening his arms as an invitation for the teen.

Amber eyes squeeze shut trying to keep the tears in, but failing miserably. No matter what his lover says he knows he can never fully break away.

**7. Heaven**

Masaomi knows he isn't getting into heaven, because honestly if you let in ex gang leaders in heaven then really anyone gets in.

But that one Saturday morning as he lies in Kasuka's arms and looks into the beautiful face that even sleep can't pull an emotion from. He knows that it's okay because right now, right here, he's in heaven.

**8. Innocence**

Stepping out of the shower the man quickly gets dress; he's already late for work, but walking past the bedroom he can't help but stop.

His lip twitches slightly, the closest thing to a smile, at the sleeping blond angel in his bed.

Lying on his belly in the middle of the bed, one arm tucked under the pillow the other hand resting by his face.

Kasuka can't help but think that it's the picture of innocence.

**9. Drive**

On days like this, when it's raining, and everything, and everyone, seems to be gloomy. The blond can't help but think back to that day. He never told the brunette the full story, never had to, Kasuka just understands. This is why they have been driving for hours in silence. Amber eyes look over to the drive momentarily when a cold hand grasps onto his warm one.

He smiles, long drives and Kasuka always make him feel better.

**10. Breathe Again**

When it rains and the thunder shakes the apartment, all the blond teen wants to do is disappear.

He _hates_ how weak it makes him feel.

He **hates** how weak he was.

He burrows deeper into the covers trying to just forget it all, waiting for someone to come save him.

Sometime after midnight when he hears a key turning in his lock he knows someone is coming to save him.

**A/N: I'll be honest and say that half of this is me just trying to write something, and not my best, but I really like this shipping, and there's next to nothing over them! So I decided to see if there was at least anyone else who ship it . . . or if I'm just crazy. I'll try to update soon, but I just got back into school, so it might have to wait to the weekend if anyone cares to see more.**

**Review please =) I'll give you a virtual starburst!**


	2. 11 through 20

**A/N: Here's part two, again only ten themes. I hope you'll enjoy and review =) There's a small hint of Shizaya in here as well, but not prominent, they might get brought in more depending on the other themes.**

**Disclaimer: I only own a small fat dog and a box of gel pens.**

**Thank you for the reviews Automatic Raccoon and The Curse of Forever, this chapter is dedicated to you =) **

**11. Memory**

When Masaomi closes his eyes he can still see the memories, of _those_ days. He can still hear screams and shots, and sometimes he thinks it's better to hear them than not to, because you should never forget your sins, no matter how bad.

When Kasuka closes his eyes he remembers back when he was a little boy with Shizuo. He can still hear voices taunting his brother, the monster, but he can also hear his mother's voice praising both of her beautiful children, for being themselves. He thinks it's better to not hear the voices, because than he remembers that Shizuo and him are still on bad terms.

Whenever Masaomi and Kasuka hold each other's hand, they don't have a single memory floating around, instead they think about the days that will come, because both know that it's better to live for the future than the past.

**12. Insanity**

Kida doesn't understand Kasuka's life at all.

"Its pure insanity!" the blond exclaims one day, only after the fact that he barely missed being stab by a crazy fan girl with glasses and two braids.

"You don't have to be a part of it, if you don't want to."

The teen winces at the harsh words that leave the brunette's lips. Masaomi knew that his lover didn't mean it to be harsh; he was just being honest, brutally honest.

The blond frowns at the brunette. "That's no way to be talking to your boyfriend that almost got stab." He smiles at Kasuka eyebrow twitches slightly at the comment.

The brunette can't help but feel dating Masaomi Kida is insanity in itself, but he loves the blond none the less.

**13. Misfortune**

Shizuo was never one to patronize his little brother's decisions, it's his life after all, and he'll be able to decide what's right and wrong.

That was until he found out about his new 'lover'.

The kid was a freakin gang leader!

Not to mention it was also the same gang he got shot by, apology or not, that still sucked.

Sure the kid seemed to really care about his brother, and vice versa, but is he really the best choice for a partner?

Sighing in anger the faux blond threw his cigarette on the ground, along with it's brethren, and smashed it out. Kasuka wouldn't care for his opinion in the matter, especially if it was negative in anyway. Shizuo just knew the kid would drag his brother down.

His love would be his greatest misfortune.

**14. Smile**

Kasuka doesn't smile, he doesn't know how, but it's okay. Masaomi does enough smiling for both of them.

**15. Silence**

Kasuka was typically fine of silence, found of it even, but not right now.

Right now, the silence roars into his ears, right now the only thing that seems to answer him is the silence that has enveloped the world.

"Masaomi?" he whispers as the hand in his twitches slightly.

Amber eyes flutter open briefly before closing again, and suddenly the silence isn't so bad.

**16. Questioning**

Kasuka often finds himself questioning his brother and his love interests. Both are internally too happy for their own good, and smile to the point that's creepy.

Looking over to the doorway that is now occupied by the tiny blonde, only a towel to cloth his wet body is all he needs to doubt those in a heartbeat.

**17. Blood**

Shizuo wasn't new to seeing blood; it's unavoidable with his line of work and with his tremendous strength.

Right now thou, he could barely keep his lunch down at the sight of the rusty liquid. Out of all the people he has made bleed, or seen bleed, his baby brother was never one of them.

Kasuka's white bandages were now starting to turn red with blood, his blood. The hospital sheets over his abdominal seem to be having the same affect.

His eyes travel to right across the hall, to the other room. He can just barely see through the window, his love mimicking him by sitting next to the bed of his brother's boyfriend's unresponsive body.

This was probably all his fault, his past is coming back to haunt him and he's dragging Kasuka down with him.

**18. Rainbow**

Amber eyes slowly start close; the last two weeks of school have been killer. Staying up late to study for finals and then actually taking the finals, in all honesty the kid's brain and nervous were fried.

Kasuka tugs his blond closer to his chest, hoping to add a little comfort to the teen. Sleeping on the ground, even in the soft grass, wasn't good for his back.

A smile pulls Masaomi's lips skyward at the motion, and the last thing he sees before falling to sleep is a small rainbow.

**19. Gray**

White and Black seem to haunt everyone's vision, but not Masaomi's. He understood that in order to do right you might have to do wrong, nothing was purely one thing, and he doubts there ever will be.

Right now, as a strong fist connects with another guy's face, would be considered in the gray.

Honey eyes tilt towards him, and for a second he tenses as a hand is brought his way. He quickly realizes it's more of a peace offering, and gladly accepts the hand up. "Thank you." He whisper is barely audible, so many thoughts running through his head.

A grunt comes as a reply, and the older male turns to walk off.

"Why did you help me?" he calls before the other can leave, referring to the man pulling the mugger and his gang off of Masaomi.

Honey eyes seize on him "Would you rather me not to?"

"N-no, it's just . . . you don't like me."

The man turns back around, mauling over the question momentarily before turning around. "I guess," he begins to walk towards Masaomi. "It's because you make him happy."Now the man was right in front of Masaomi.

The teen tilts his head back to look at the man's face frowning slightly "You don't like us together." He states.

A rough hand pats his blond locks affectionately. "True, I'm not found of your relationship," his hand moves to wipe some blood from the teen's face. "but it's what he wants, so I have to accept it."

With that Shizuo exits the alley.

**20. Fortitude**

When he was little Masaomi's mother would build a fort with chairs and a bed sheet. The memory of playing with his Mom all day long, just the two of them, in the fort still fill his mind.

He remembers curling up in a ball with his hands covering his ears. Trying, so desperately, to block out the noises his Dad would make, directed towards his Mom. She would always crawl back into the fort with him in tears, but always say it would be alright.

Now, the five year anniversary of his Mom's accident, he visits the hospital she stays in.

This time he's not alone.

Kasuka's hand tightens around his as they sit in silence next to his sleeping mother.

"She's beautiful, just like you." The brunette whispers to him as he reaches up to grasp the women's hand. Masaomi stares at his boyfriend and mother's conjoined hands for a moment, before smiling at the other male.

This was enough fortitude to make him get through another year.

**Well that's all for now, I hope you liked it =)**

**Also the last chapter implies that Masaomi mom had an accident (that may or may not involve his father, just depends how you want to look at it) and is now a coma/vegetable state. Thank you for reading, please review I'll give you a hug . . . or not, you know whatever you're comfortable with man.**


	3. 21 through 31

**A/N: I wrote eleven themes! I'm proud . . . well not really. There are only eleven because I liked most of them, and then there were a few that just killed it, so I tried to add more to help, but failed. Shizuo and Izaya make another appearance. =)**

**Again thank you for the review Automatic Raccoon and The Curse of Forever, ya'll are the only reason why I continue this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own my own bed **

**21. Vacation**

"Worst vacation ever." Masaomi hissed from his side of the storage closet.

Kasuka wisely choose to stay quiet.

"When you said "island paradise" I expected some cool beach with a beautiful ocean to surf."

"You don't know how to surf." The brunette pointed out, but the blond kept on with his rant.

"Not some terrible freak storm that makes us have to take shelter in a storage closet, because you can't go two seconds without getting mob by your crazy fans!" at that particular moment the wind seem to pick up, the howling seeming to imitate the blonde's anger.

"I hate this." Masaomi finishes resting his head on his knees, with his arms encircling them.

Kasuka decides that's the moment to try and cool the blond down. "I'm sorry." He whispers, his voice sounding so much closer than it war prior. A gentle caress ruffles his hair. "Like you said, it's a "freak storm" I didn't know it would happen." A kiss is placed on the side of his head "I'm also sorry about us ending up in the storage closet."

Guilt tugs at the blonde's heart now. "No, I'm sorry, I'm just angry. You're the only one here to take it out on." He sighs resting his head on the brunette shoulders. Kasuka runs a hand through his blond locks, trying to calm him.

"I suppose this is a crummy vacation, even without the storm." Kasuka mummers pressing a light kiss to Kida's temple. "I didn't expect so many people to recognize me here, but I would give it all up for you." He whispers.

A gentle hand slips under the younger male's chin, and tips his head up. Kasuka presses a gentle kiss to Masaomi's lips to prove his point.

A smile flickers across the blonde's lips along with the blush on his cheeks; this vacation isn't so bad after all.

**22. Mother Nature**

Kasuka wasn't one to freak out under pressure, but things are always different when it comes to Masaomi Kida. "It hurts." A whimper escapes the blonde's lips as he tries to move his leg.

"Don't move." Kasuka orders quietly as he runs his hand down his love leg, praying it's just bruised and not seriously damaged.

"I-I told you, Mother Nature is dangerous!" Masaomi gasps out as Kasuka finds the problem, it's a sprain, and thankfully it's not worse.

Kasuka hums in agreement at the memory of the small blond worrying about Kasuka going to go visit an old grave yard, where his grandmother was buried, and insisting to come along.

"Why won't you answer me?" Masaomi's shrill panic voice rings through his ears, making him realize he hasn't been paying attention to the blonde's words. "Does that mean I'm going to die?"

He silences the younger with a kiss "You'll be fine."

**23. Cat**

Amber eyes stare intently at his brunette, whose attention is fully centered on his _cat_. A pout pulls his lips down, it's not fair. No matter what they're doing, if the _cat_ comes around Kasuka just focus on it. At first it was cute 'Awe he's so cute playing with the little feline.' But now Masaomi is sick of it, the _stupid thing_ gets all of his attention!

Amber eyes narrow dangerously as the little thing lies on its back and stretches in the brunette's lap.

It's on.

His hands shuffle through his hair furiously; Kasuka loves the whole bed head look. "Kasuka," he calls trying his best to be seductive, but from the look he receives, he knows he failed horribly.

The older male turns his attention back to the _boyfriend stealer_.

Round one goes to _the pest._

Deciding that this was a war that couldn't be won from a distance, Masaomi abandons his stool at the island counter and plops down onto the couch right beside Kasuka, and that _thing_.

"Kasuka, I'm sore." he whines moving closer.

"Take a hot shower." The other suggests.

"Can you give me a massage?" he pleads, widening his eyes for, his self proclaimed, 'adorable' puppy dog eyes.

"Not right now." The other answer in his calm tone, rubbing that _devil's_ belly he doesn't even glance at the couch's other occupant.

"Please." He widens his eyes.

"Later." From the slight twitch of the brunette's eyebrow he knows this battle was lost. Sighing he gets up to go angrily glare back at his previous spot in the kitchen.

"Masaomi, jealousy doesn't look good on most people." The implied 'except for you' is left off, but with the look Kasuka cast his way, Masaomi can tell he's amused.

Stupid cat, this isn't over.

**24. No Time**

Footsteps pound heavily on the pavement as he ran.

He's running away from the blood, the pain, the memories, from everything.

He can barley breath now, all of the previous events taking it's toll on his stamina and stability. He's running away from it all, because there's nothing left now.

He had no time to say good-bye, and that's what's going to stay with him forever.

**25. Trouble Lurking**

The brunette curses himself as he blinks dazedly through blood, barley able to catch sight of his blond crumpled form some ways off. He drags himself, leaving a red trail, to the already unconscious male.

He's supposes to be the protector of their relationship; he should have seen the man standing in the alley. He should have noticed when the blond tensed, because of the blade pressed against his soft throat. He should have fought harder to protect his love, but he didn't, he couldn't.

His eyes start to slip shut; a tentative hand reaches out to stroke the pale cheek that the blood stands out so prominent on.

And now, because of his mistake he's sure that they'll die. Right here in the cold alley, together.

His eyes slip close.

**26. Tears**

Amber eyes blink back the tears that threaten to fall thanks to the pain that's flaring up throughout his whole body.

"Masaomi." The voice of an angel calls out to him, begging him to come back to the world. But the darkness has him trap keeping him under just enough to be unresponsive, but still able to hear everything.

"Masaomi." It's a different voice now, "Masaomi, come on wake up." It sounds familiar. "Wake up for Daddy!~" he has it now.

"Shut up louse." A third voice comes in, and he feels himself being lift up.

"Shizu-chan you idiot, you'll just make his wound worse!~" the informant's voice is dangerously low.

"It doesn't matter, if we stay here he'll bleed out, I'm taking him to Shrina." The voice that could only belong to Shizuo replies, but he falls completely into the darkness before anything else can be said.

"Masaomi." The angel's voice calls again. The darkness still surrounds him, but he can hear the voice again. "Masaomi, wake up please." It's quiet and gentle; almost as if they're afraid if they're too loud they'll break him.

"I'm sorry." Something tightens around his hand, he focuses on it, and it feels safe. "It wasn't your fault; I shouldn't have made such a rude assumption. If I didn't you wouldn't have almost . . ." he takes in a deep breath. "You wouldn't be like this."

He finally can place the voice. "Kasuka." He whispers feeling the warmth around his hand tighten.

"Masaomi." The brunette's voice wavers, he's fighting tears and Masaomi feels sick knowing he shattered the calm exterior.

Amber eyes finally have the will to open, focusing on the hazy figure of his love. Sleep claims him before anymore can be said, but he still manages to catch the tears running down the others cheeks.

**27. Foreign**

The feeling of waking up in bed alone feels so foreign to Kida. His amber eyes gaze at the empty spot besides him, and he curls closer to the pillow normally used by the other.

His eyes wonder over to the calendar on the wall.

Thirty-one days left of filming.

**28. Sorrow**

Kasuka was never one to tell emotions apart very well.

Right now is an exception, and because of that he pulls the sobbing blond closer to him.

"Shhh, it's okay. It'll get better." He coos gently into blond locks of the trembling male.

Right now, he feels sorrow.

"Sh-she." The other tries to begin, but chokes on a sob instead.

"Shhh, Masaomi." He mummers laying a kiss on the other's shoulder trying to calm him down. "You're going to make yourself sick."

"She's dead." He finally gaps out.

Kasuka doesn't reply this time, what can he say? It's okay that your mom is dead, because it isn't, and never will be.

**29. Happiness**

"Are you okay?" a voice whispers into the dark. Masaomi rubs his sore eyes, the tears finally stop, and he rolls over to face Kasuka.

"No." he can barely make out the other male."She's gone."

A hand runs across the blonde's face, "I would say I'm sorry, but I know that won't help you."

Masaomi nods at the brunette's words, and curls up to the larger male. "I'm just happy that you're here now." He mumbles, referring to the brunette being gone for filming when the news was first received.

"I wouldn't leave you at a time like this." He replies.

"But acting makes you happy, and I'm just being all depressed." Kida yawns, feeling sleep starting to eat at him.

"You make me happy." The brunette whispers into the sleeping boy's hair.

**30. Under the Rain**

The blond looks up at the feeling of a raindrop on his nose, a smile spreads across his lips.

It's raining.

The amber eyed male laughs at the irony, she loved the rain. "You'll catch a cold." A voice interrupts the boy's thoughts, as an umbrella is placed over his head.

Masaomi smiles at the other male's obvious statement. His hand finds the other's hand and tugs him into the rain. "Dance with me!" he giggles, almost madly.

"Under the rain?" the other asks, but follows the other clumsy footsteps anyway.

"Where else?" the blond beams at the brunette.

**31. Flowers**

"You didn't have to." Masaomi whispers when he looks around at all the bouquets that litter his current room.

"I wanted to." The brunette responds with a simple shrug. His eyes scan over the white roses, tulips, and a bunch of other flowers he didn't know.

It was hard to come up with a decision of the colors, yellow of course being out of the question. In the end he just went with white, adding small amounts of light blues and pinks in hopes of keeping his lover from being freaked out about all the white.

"It's a lot of white, but I like it."

Apparently that was a fail.

**A/N: Well there you go, please review! **

**Also I'm debating about posting a chapter story for KasukaXMasaomi, which will have some of these themes in it. What do ya'll think?**

**Also these all don't take place in the same world (I see blood and trouble lurking being together), some do, but others are just random possibilities. I would terrible for always beating up Masaomi, but I can't help it! And sometimes I keep it vague, because I don't even know which one it focus on, like No time.**

**Reviews=starburst and hot cocoa =) plus they keep this going**


	4. 32 through 40

**A/N: I'm so sorry! Ugh stupid school and life got in the way. I know it's been more than a week since I updated but I hope that everyone who has been reading this continues!**

**Thank you Kiyoumi, Automatic Raccoon, and .yaoi ~ All of you make me smile and dance with happiness *blushes* with your reviews! Updates are all thanks to you guys! XD**

**Disclaimer~ I'm not awesome enough to own this =(**

**32. Night**

Kasuka believes Masaomi is always beautiful, with his dyed golden hair, not that the natural chocolate brown doesn't suite him (or at least the pictures make it seem that way). Amber eyes that almost always twinkle with mischief and happiness. Along with the smile that seems to always adjourn his face.

The brunette can't help but think his beauty intensifies at night.

When the mask of happiness, false or not, is removed in favor of the blonde's true feelings.

Sometimes it's a serene peaceful glow, other times his lips are drawn in a line and his brow wrinkle in frustration. But the brunette doesn't care what emotions pass over his sleeping partner's face, because all of them are purely Masaomi.

That's why the brunette stays awake at night to watch the sleeping boy.

**33. Expectations**

"Masaomi you're a Lamperouge (1). That means you need to start acting like one!" the older brunette yelled at his seven year old son.

"I'm sorry Father." He mumbles not making eye contact.

"Did I ask you to speak?" Masaomi rubs his now reddening cheek, blinking back tears he looks down shaking his head. "I asked you a question, I expect an answer." Again the same viscous growl leaves the older males lips.

"No." the boy answers quietly hoping that his mother will be back soon.

"Now then, I want you to study harder and bring up this grade." His voice goes from anger to calm and composed in less than a second, and it scares Masaomi even more. This is how he gets before he starts getting violent. Self consciously the boy scoots away, but the man takes this as an insult.

A hand wipes out and seizes the boy's arm dragging him out of the chair; he falls clumsily onto the floor feeling his heartbeat erratically on the hardwood. "I expect you to stop being a child Masaomi Lamperouge! You're my only child now, and I expect you to bring honor to this family." Another slap lands on his other cheek.

His eyes bore into the tan wood that covers the floor trying to hold back the tears; they'll only make things worse. "Yes father."

**34. Stars**

"Masaomi . . ." a scratchy voice calls out catching Shizuo's attention, in an instant he's by his brother's bed side.

"It's okay Kasuka, you're safe now." Even through his drug induced mind the brunette can tell that his older brother is trying to avoid the subject of his small blond lover.

"Where is he?" his throat hurts, but he ignores it trying to find out what happened to his love.

"Kasuka stop." Shizuo orders, pressing his shoulders back down when the brunette struggles to try and get up.

"Where is he?" the slimmer male demands, his eyes whip around the room as if he would just pop up somewhere.

Shizuo's eyes hold his for a minute, trying to figure out how to answer the question. "He's still in surgery; they don't expect him to make it off the table." He answers honestly.

For a second his brother's face remains emotionless, but slowly it starts to morph into pain. Tears well up in his eyes, his teeth find perches in his bottom lip, and his face begins to turn red as all the emotions he's been holding in start to come out.

He turns away from his brother, attempting to hide the pain, and looks out the window seeing the first star begin to shine.

**35. Hold My Hand**

"How are you feeling?" the brunette asks. It's a stupid question. He knows it's a stupid question, but he can't stand the silence any more.

Kida's eyes travel over to him looking over at him with a frown. His hand twitches a silent plea; Kasuka takes the smaller, uninjured, hand in both of his.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to." He whispers into dyed blond hair and plants a soft kiss. "I love you Masaomi." His lips brush softly against the locks he loves so much, just as amber eyes slip shut again.

"Kasuka." Shizuo calls softly, making the brunette straighten up and look away from his broken love.

Silence engulfs them, as again Shizuo tries to find the right words. "The doctors said-"

"Don't have too much hope; he'll probably pass on before the sun sets." The younger Heiwajima finishes. "I know, but I also know Masaomi."

Shizuo sighs, his fingers twitch, he really needs a cigarette, but sadly they're banned from hospitals. "Kasuka." He repeats his brother's name, letting a sigh escape his lips before continuing. "Just because someone is strong, doesn't mean they're invincible."

Kasuka shakes his head, his eyes drawn back to the bandaged chest; the shallow movements comfort him, even if it's barely noticeable. "He wouldn't leave me." Shizuo almost doesn't catch the whisper. "He wouldn't leave his mom."

**36. Precious Treasure**

"Is that the last one?" Kasuka asks as his small blond walks in with another box.

"Yup, its official I'm moved in!" glee coats the smaller males face as he sets the large box on the counter.

"It's not really official until you unpack." Kasuka points out pulling the blond into a hug. "Do you always have to pout?" he asks placing a kiss on the blond locks, before releasing him and opening the unlabeled box.

"Wait! Don't!" Masaomi cringes as pale hands pull out a raggedy teddy bear.

"Care to explain?" his voice gives off his amusement.

"It's my precious treasure." The younger pouts pulling the stuff bear to his chest and squeezing the life out of it. "My mommy gave it to me."

**37. Eyes**

"Oh but Shizu-chan they love each other, just look!" Izaya chirps pointing a pale finger towards the couple they're spying on in the park.

"Shut up flea." The faux blond growls, honey eyes glancing at the smaller male before quickly darting back to the matter at hand. "It doesn't matter because this relationship won't last, and it's destined to fail."

"But just look at them~" the informant squeals with glee as he sighs over dramatically. "They love with a love more than love, his Masaomi." Izaya giggles and continues one while Shizuo ignores him. "Hey are you even listening to me protozoan!" the raven haired man pouts.

"Why are you so sure about them getting together?" Shizuo frowns, honey eyes shifting towards the other.

"Because you humans are easy to read." Red eyes strain towards the blond. "Everything you feel and think is readable in your eyes."

"Really Izaya?" sarcasm drips off of the blonde's tone. "Then what are my eyes saying?"

"That you love me!" Izaya screams tackling the other into a somewhat scary bear hug.

"Did you hear that?" Kida leans over the brunette to look for the source of the noise.

"Yes, but I'm sure it's nothing-"

"Stop it! Get off me you louse!" Shizuo's voice cut off the rest of Kasuka's reply.

"That we need to worry about." He shrugs pulling the blond away from the park.

**38. Abandoned**

Masaomi's isn't one to talk about his father, and Kasuka's not one to push, but he does wonder.

He likes to think that he just walked out, abandoned them. Hopefully sometime after Masaomi's Mom's accident, he couldn't imagine trying to go through that alone. Or maybe before, maybe he wasn't the best person to deal help in that situation.

"What're you thinking about Kasuka?" a light voice breaks through his thoughts, as the weight on his lap shifts.

He didn't even realize Kida woke up. "Nothing really." The brunette answers looking down to meet his lover's eyes.

The blond frowns from his position of resting his head on Kasuka's lap. "Tell me." He slightly whines.

"It really was nothing." The brunette mummers running his hand lazily through the blond hair, it always makes him sleepy.

"Mhhm kay." The sleep mumble signals his victory.

Kasuka's eyes stay trained on the younger male, he'll never push the boy to tell him, no matter how much he wants to know.

He tells himself it's because it would be rude, but in reality he's afraid, because there are worse things than being abandoned.

**39. Dreams**

A smile spreads across the amber eyed male's face. Kasuka looks so adorable when he sleeps, according to Masaomi. His carefully emotionless face has a somewhat peaceful look, but only to the trained eye.

A small smile flutters across the brunette's lips for a brief second, before disappearing. The blond doesn't ponder to long on what his love is dreaming about, before chuckling softly to himself.

"Sweet dreams Kasuka." He whispers leaning up to lightly kiss the other's forehead.

**40. Rated**

"Stupid hott actor boyfriend. Stupid award winning movie deal." Masaomi Kida isn't a happy camper.

"Next to arrive on the red carpet is none other than-"

"Stupid gay announcer with perfect hair." He growls kneading the dough ever harder than before. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." He emphasizes his point by banging a fist into the poor innocent mound. It really was surprising that his teeth hadn't cracked yet.

It isn't anyone's fault but his own, but blaming others, and beating on things, always help to keep calm.

He grumbles some more to himself, as well as pounding the dough some more.

"What did the dough ever do to you?"

Kida was so lost in his ranting mumbles that he didn't even hear the door open, let alone someone walk into the kitchen. So the, very dignified, very manly, squeak he emitted is understandable, but the whole freaking out and throwing the dough in his hands isn't quite as understandable.

"What're you doing back here?" Masaomi questions, his heart still pounding, and a light flush coating his cheeks.

"Award shows are over rated." Kasuka shrugs wrapping his hands around his lover. "Besides I figured you'd be lonely, with Mikado and Anri on whatever representative trip that went on." From the sound of his voice, Masaomi knows that he's tired.

"Long flight back?" he guesses.

"Yeah, you want to turn in early tonight?" the brunette whispers sleepily into the other's ear.

"I'm not done baking cookies."

One eye lazily opens to take in the state of the kitchen. "I think you've made enough." He muses at the sight of all the cookies that litter the counters and table.

**A/N: Again I'm sorry about the delay, and that the shortness, and that it kind of mostly sucks. =( I just wanted to post something as soon as possible, and I hope no one lost interest! Review please! They make my life~**


End file.
